Wizard's Regios
by Rothak
Summary: After finally defeating Voldemort, Harry is taken through the Veil. He finds himself in a place even more ravaged by fighting than Britain. All he wanted was a normal life. Could he find that here? If so, what else was in store for him?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Just a fun little jaunt into the world of an enjoyable anime. I own nothing from the Harry Potter universe or from Chrome-Shelled Regios.**

In first year, Quirrel succeeded in getting the Philosopher's Stone before Harry could arrive. This launched off a flurry of training for the young wizard. Albus-too-many-names Dumbledore realized that he had made a grave error. After this mistake, he told Harry the prophecy. With Voldemort's return, Harry was tutored by Remus Lupin and Alastor Moody during the summers. Firenze of the centaurs insisted that Harry learn how to use a quarterstaff and a bow. He said it would be necessary. When he wasn't learning or practicing magic, he was forced into being beaten and bruised into physical shape.

Second Year, Harry intercepted the diary before it caused too much harm. Malfoy senior hadn't been contacted yet. It wasn't until between the second and third years when Riddle succeeded in his return. THe Elixir was apparently difficult to make. When he freed Dobby, the crazy elf decided to pay him back. He never left his side until his death at the end of Fifth year when he took a Killing Curse for his Mr. Harry Potter Sir. In Third Year, Harry gathered his friends and began training them. Many of them had already had encounters with the Death Eaters. They called themselves the Reborn Marauders, based off of Moony's stories. Harry had been taught that the most important thing was to see Voldie as a man. When he was alone, he could be handled if the group was well trained and had lost their fear of his reputation. That had been the true purpose of the Reborn Marauders.

Harry used the Room of Requirement heavily in both fourth and fifth year. The Room was beyond useful in training. Harry had mastered channeling his magic to augment his physical abilities. This was necessary as the disappearances and attacks escalated. One thing he found was that when he flared his magic correctly, he could generate what was called a presence. Tom used this to put fear into his opponents. Harry could do more than just that. He had unearthed several rituals that helped with his training as well. Harry was the only one who underwent the rituals, mostly because he did so without anyone's knowledge. This allowed him to think and move faster, to memorize everything he read, and organize his mind. One potentially dangerous ritual helped his magic replenish faster by opening the channels that drew it in from the outside world. The side effect of this was that unless Harry used magic frequently, he would have massive bursts of uncontrolled power. The training and rituals also allowed him to beat Draco down a few times without being seen. Firenze was right. Being able to use a weapon other than a wand was useful. Harry and some of the Marauders were in daily skirmishes between Death Eaters throughout the summers. With the Ministry in disarray, they had bracelets that were also used as portkeys for any who could fight.

In his studies of the magic needed for battle, Harry discovered he was rather gifted with enchanting. He had enchanted all of the Marauders' robes. His work had saved some of their lives. Enchanting was done by a variety of methods, but Harry had discovered that he could imbue an item with magic and intent with ease. Normally, it was runic work, but Harry had only a basic understanding of the subject. Harry's preferred method was not well known or well-used. It often took much more magic than all of the others. This helped to strengthen Harry's command of magic and his capacity. The new strength allowed Harry to fight wandlessly if the need arose. Which was frequently.

Harry's pride and joy was his satchel. It was bottomless, weightless, disillusioned to everyone but him, and was imbued with enough magic to block all but the strongest of high end curses. It carried all of his possessions and quite a few items Harry had made, stolen, found, or repaired. Harry had Dumbledore's wand and the remnants of the ring the now deceased Headmaster had lost his life to destroy. The Room had been a treasure trove of knowledge for Harry. Dobby had helped copy a plethora of useful books out of the library. He had his own library from the resources of the Room. He also had raided the Black and Potter libraries and added them to his bag. Dobby's actions filled in holes in his collection. Harry planned to try to live a normal life once this war was over. He needed to know more than how to fight well.

Neville had even given him seeds and cuttings under stasis they had saved from the wreck of the Longbottom greenhouses. They had plants and trees of almost every kind. This included mundane spices and herbs to magical variants as well. The Longbottom fortune was built and maintained by some of these proprietary plants. Harry still was amazed that the Longbottoms controlled chocolate production in England because they had magically bred the trees, and many other plants to withstand any climate and constantly produce. The boy with the green thumb promised that for saving his life and the life of his grandmother that he would help Harry establish his own greenhouse. Sadly, Neville would never be able to fulfill his promise. The brave boy had taken out Bellatrix in revenge for his parents a few days after the end of Fifth Year. He succumbed to a particularly nasty Dark Curse hours later. Harry had been given the Longbottom Grimoire by Augusta so that the knowledge wouldn't die out. Augusta would later die defending St. Mungo's three months after Neville would have started his Sixth Year at Hogwarts.

Sixth year had started off normally, but after one month, Tommie boy had laid siege to the castle. The students had fled, leaving Harry and his friends to fight. The fight was short, and both sides withdrew. It was at this point when Harry took control of the forces fighting Voldemort. After a few decisive victories, even the Aurors were taking orders from him. He was often called General Potter. This was even more fitting after some of the battles raged for days.

Harry ducked behind the rocky outcropping of the veil room. He pulled a crystal out of his pocket. Two weeks into the beginning of sixth year, Harry had discovered the Diadem of Ravenclaw in the Room and when he realized it felt the same as the diary when he touched it something was wrong. With the Room providing answers, Harry discovered what it was. Harry had transferred the soul fragment into the crystal and enchanted it to be able to affect Voldemort. Sadly, with the fact it was a very small piece of the former man's soul, it could not be used regularly. Whenever there was a fight when snakeface showed up, Harry would try to use it to inflict pain on the man, causing him to retreat. The personal attacks and subsequent retreating had made Voldie wonder what was going on. He was planning something. Harry knew it. He had caught a glimpse of the Department of Mysteries before he was thrown from Voldie's mind. The Marauders had followed his call. Two weeks ago, Hermione had suggested a theory that if Harry could get snakeface to hit the crystal with a Killing Curse, it would remove the protection of any Horcruxes the man had made and end his miserable existence. She had found some old tomes on Thaumaturgy and done her research. The necessary spells and rituals had already been done. Since they had recently found the locket at Grimmauld place, they could afford the test. They would soon have another Horcrux to turn into a weapon should the idea fail.

Harry threw a spell grenade over the edge. All of the Marauders knew the drill. Multiple others followed. The spell grenades let loose a torrent of cutting curses, bone breakers, and other debilitating spells. Harry advanced on Voldemort. The man was in the middle of casting spell after spell on the Veil.

As the gray curtain of the Veil began shifting into a series of colors Riddle smiled at Harry and stepped beyond the ward.

"Harry, my boy, how nice of you to come. You see, whatever magic you may have, I will still win."

Harry smirked. The snake was trying to buy time. "Tom. You want to know the secret to my success?" Harry held up the crystal and caused his magic to flow through it. The green glow coincided with Voldemort grabbing his chest and falling to the floor.

"Potter!" The red eyes glared at the simple crystal that seemed to be the cause of his pain.

"I told you Tom. You'll have to kill me to win." Harry let the crystal fall and held onto the chain that was usually around his neck.

Voldemort launched a Killing Curse at Potter as he struggled to stand. Harry stepped out of the way and held the crystal in its path.

When the sickly green jet of light hit the crystal, Harry collapsed. A searing pain radiated from his scar. Harry blinked rapidly as a rush of something passed through his mind. From his position on the ground, he could see Voldemort trying to remain upright. Finally, he collapsed and his body started to disintegrate.

Harry shakily climbed to his feet. All of the Death Eaters were either down or had fled. Hermione and Luna had already begun to analyze the ward and what Snakeface had done to the Veil. The rest of the fighters insured that those that were down wouldn't get up again.

Harry walked up to the pair. "Let me guess. The ward is Parsel Magic."

Hermione nodded. Harry strode through the ward boundary. Since he was a Parselmouth, it didn't affect him. As he began breaking down the ward line the veil began rippling in a rainbow of colors. Just before the ward came down, a red, fleshy appendage exited the Veil. It wrapped around Harry's waist and dragged him screaming through the Veil. When Harry passed through it, the curtain of the Veil returned to the grey, fluttering surface.

Harry fought against what was dragging him but it was much stronger than he was. All around Harry were the fluttering colors. It looked like the Northern Lights Luna had mentioned seeing on her trips to Sweden to find a Crumple Horned Snorkack.

Harry placed his hands on the slimy surface that was wrapped around him. He channeled his magic through his palms and hit it with a blasting curse. This caused the tentacle, or whatever it was, to let him go.

Harry stood on a ribbon of light. A grotesque thing screamed in pain. The red tentacle that had grabbed him looked to be a tongue. Dark green blood was dripping off of the end. It looked like it had eyes all over its body.

As the monstrosity advanced on him, Harry pulled out his wand. A chain of blasting, cutting, and organ rupturing curses sped their way towards the beast. When a bone vanishing hex hit it, the carapace vanished and a cutting curse shredded its brain.

Harry looked around. Where was he? Harry stowed his wand and extended his senses. Spinning around he saw what appeared to be a human looking at him with his arms folded. The man was wearing a brown coat, had green eyes and red hair.

Harry asked, "Where am I?"

"How did you get here?" The man looked intrigued.

"I was dragged here by that thing." Harry pointed to the corpse of what he fought.

The man nodded. "I see. You might be able to help."

"Help with what?" Harry was wary of this entity.

The man nodded. "Yes, you will be able to help quite a bit."

Before Harry could react, the ribbon of light he was standing on grew brighter and snapped. Harry began to fall.

As a bleak landscape appeared beneath him, his exposed skin began to burn like he had been hit with stinging curses. His wand was smoking. Harry put it away. A bubblehead charm activated and Harry could breathe again. Harry pulled on gloves and activated one feature of his robes. They became impermeable and protected his skin. Harry cast a featherweight charm and began controlling his descent with magic. Landing atop a spire of rock, he surveyed what was around him.

There were no plants, no grass, no water. Great. He had landed in the middle of a wasteland.

Harry heard a roar and he saw another beast begin charging its way towards him. It was smaller than what he had faced. Harry waited and hit it with the same chain of spells he had the one that had dragged him through the Veil. The smaller beast fell. Harry looked around. There didn't seem to be any other threats. Harry held out his hand. "Point me civilization."

A green arrow sprung up, spun and pointed to Harry's right. "All right. Let's find out where that guy sent me." Harry began walking. He would occasionally apparate across ravines. He would have flown, but he didn't want to ruin his broom. It wasn't like he could go to Diagon to buy a new one. Harry discovered that Dobby had made sure that there was plenty of food and water in his satchel under stasis charms. After a few days travel, Harry was resting and he saw a dust trail in the distance. Harry used a supersensory charm and saw a rather odd looking vehicle. Harry apparated closer. It was a bus or van of some sort. It had six wheels and what looked like eight grasshopper legs made of metal. Harry apparated again to an overhang. He dropped as it passed his overhang. Using a sticking charm, he adhered himself to the roof. It had to be going somewhere. It was also headed in the direction that his charm had indicated. A few times Harry had seen large things that looked like pillbugs making their way to his conveyance. Harry hit a few with over-powered blasting hexes. This caused some of them to turn and eat the dead creature.

"Great, so they are cannibals." Harry shook his head. What was wrong with this place?

A pair of silver eyes opened. That was Kei energy, but different. She looked around. Since there were people awake, she didn't want to use her nen'i. Besides, if a Military Artist was guarding the bus, who was she to complain?

As a few more days passed, Harry was amazed at what the vehicle could get around.

His eyes practically bugged out of his head at what he saw as they rounded a turn. The rising sun showed the massive construction. It was big, it was moving, and it looked like a city on legs. Harry blinked repeatedly as he processed this information. The vehicle had been a big clue, as had those creatures, but now Harry knew he was not anywhere on earth.

As they drew near, Harry could feel a powerful magical force around the city. He could also feel numerous magical signatures. There were more than all of Hogwarts. There were also normal humans mixed in. Maybe magic wasn't hidden and was well known. That would help him blend in.

The vehicle drove into an opening at the base of one of the legs. Harry was amazed at what he saw. He quickly disillusioned himself before anyone would see him. As he saw people disembark, Harry knew he would fit in. However, seeing a boy with blue hair was a shock to Harry. A small girl slipped and hit Harry, ending his disillusion. Harry helped her stand. She had silver hair and eyes. A pink shimmer was seen in the girl's long hair. "Are you alright?"

The girl looked at him oddly. "I do not know. My name is Felli Loss."

Before Harry could respond, an older boy came up. There was a familial resemblance. He hugged the small girl. "Felli! It is so good to see that you arrived in Zuellni."

The girl looked irritated. "Kalian. How are you doing brother?"

Harry took the time to walk away. Two pairs of silver eyes watched him leave. One was curious, the other dismissive.

As Harry made his way around the city, he noticed that most of the populace was all in their upper teens or early twenties. Harry decided that he needed two things. Money and information. Information was top priority.

Harry found his way to a small library. Looking at the history of the world, he discovered that sometime in the past, something called Contaminoids had appeared and began spreading. Their strengths had led to people who could harness something similar to magic, called Kei in this world, being trained how to combat them. Harry sat back. He also looked up Zuellni. It was a mobile academic city, useful in training Kei users and normal humans alike. After reading for most of the day, Harry left the library and took a walk. The city's movement was slow, and slightly offsetting to Harry. He figured he would get used to it.

As the sun was setting, he was walking and saw the young girl who had bumped into him earlier. She was now wearing a white coat and skirt. She seemed depressed. Pink light was emanating from her hair. What looked to be flower petals drifted and dissipated in the breeze. She turned to face Harry as he stood watching the display.

"It's not nice to stare."

Harry smiled. "It looked pretty. There is so little beauty outside the city. I apologize if you found it insulting."

The girl blinked again. She went back to staring at the water.

Harry walked closer. "Mind if I sit?"

The girl shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

Harry sat close enough to the girl that they could talk. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Why would you care?"

Harry shrugged. "I just don't like seeing kids sad."

The girl turned to Harry. "I'm sixteen!"

Harry blinked. Maybe people aged differently here.

Harry could see the hurt in her eyes. "I apologize. I didn't know. I am too. You seem sad about something. Do you want to talk about it?"

The girl was quiet for a long moment before she began speaking. "It's my brother. He's the Student Council President."

Harry thought back over his recently gained knowledge. That meant he controlled the city.

"He convinced my parents to enroll me here at Zuellni so I could learn to control my nen'i."

Harry resolved to look up nen'i the next day. He had only read about kei. Harry nodded. "Let me guess, now that you are here he's trying to order you around?"

A nod was the girl's only response.

Harry thought for a moment. She had powerful reserves compared to others he had felt. "Is it because you have more nen'i than is usual?"

The girl looked at Harry in shock, and then nodded.

Harry continued, "What did he do?"

"He enrolled me in the Military Arts program. I don't want to, but I have no choice. My brother is both manipulative and smart."

Harry looked at the younger girl. "When someone with more power than you forces you into a situation, fighting back is difficult." Harry smiled. "But, it can be done."

Felli looked at the odd black-haired boy. "What do you mean?"

Harry shrugged. "Two red-haired menaces once taught me that sometimes if you can't beat someone; make them wish they had never gone against you. He's your brother right?"

Felli nodded.

"Then you know what his buttons are. If he wants you to go left, go right. Join a club that he disapproves of, heck, kick him in the shins from time to time."

This caused the stoic girl's mouth to twitch upwards.

Harry looked out over the water. "I know very well that life throws situations at us that don't always make sense or aren't ideal. The only thing you can do is keep trying. Sometimes you will succeed, but if you always get back up from your failures, you haven't lost."

Felli turned to the odd boy. "What is your name?"

Harry turned to the smaller girl. "Harry Potter."

Felli stood. "Thanks for the talk Harry Potter." As she reached the edge of the bridge, she turned. "I never thought I would meet someone who could use both kei and nen'i. It is supposed to be impossible. Don't let my brother find out."

Harry nodded.

"Do you mind if I find you again if I need to talk?"

Harry shrugged. "Fine by me."

Harry found a small park and slept in one of the trees. It was a more comfortable bed than he had after some of the fights with Riddle.

The next day, Harry returned to the library and looked up nen'i and kei in greater detail. It seemed it was close to magic, but had stricter limits on what it could or couldn't do. Some of the techniques were very interesting and resonated well with the battle magic he had learned. Harry had used abilities from both types. Although he was curious about psychrometry. He wondered if it could be learned.

After he had seen the various forms of currency, Harry transfigured some paper to have the necessary imagery. He poured enough power into it that it should last for a very long time. Harry bought a small building that was badly damaged. Apparently there had been a municipal battle around a month ago, and it hadn't been repaired. The owner had left Zuellni and sold it to the bank. It was a small shop with an apartment overhead. It even had a small yard behind it.

After dark, Harry cast a few repair spells and the building was quickly back in good shape. He placed an illusion over it seeming like it was under construction so no one would ask too many questions. In the back of the shop, Harry found a rather well furnished kitchen. Apparently, it was a café of some sort. Repaired tables and chairs clustered in the space.

Harry conjured himself a mattress and fell asleep.

Over the next few days, Harry bought supplies. Luna had suggested that Harry should become a professional chef. Harry smiled. Dobby had taught him quite a bit about cooking. He had even used some elfin magic to pass on things that couldn't be described, like what smells showed that something was done, or what a final product should taste like.

Harry had always used slight transfiguration in his cooking. He changed the meat to be tender, the breads to be more flavorful. After he had erected some wards to keep his magic use secret, Harry took the day and enchanted some beverage containers to make the water actually taste good. The chemicals used to sanitize it made it like water from a pool.

As Harry was planting both an herb and vegetable garden, pink petals spun in the air by his head. He heard Felli's voice. _"I found you. I didn't think it would be difficult, but it was. Can I come by after class? My brother is being is being controlling again."_

Harry was intrigued by the spinning petals. "Sure. That works."

Felli walked through the gate and was amazed at what she saw. The previously overgrown space radiated love and care.

"This is amazing Harry. What are you growing?"

Harry shrugged. "Just some herbs and vegetables. Nothing too special."

Felli nodded. She then noticed that here, her mind didn't seem assaulted. It was as if the world was muted somehow.

Harry planted another tomato. Pale hands took the spade and dug a hole. Harry pointed to a spot about a handwith away. "The next one goes there."

Once the plants were all in the ground, Harry and Felli went into the shop.

Felli washed her hands and watched as Harry made a platter of sandwiches.

Harry sat back at the table. "So what is your brother doing now?"

Felli huffed. "I'll show you." Felli pulled out a small white box. "Restoration."

Harry felt a brief pulse of odd magic and the little box shifted into a scepter. It had what looked like petals running the length.

"Kalian had this made for me and wants me to join a platoon. I don't like fighting."

Harry smiled. "I didn't like it either. But I was forced into it."

Seeing Felli's confused look Harry shook his head. "Try the sandwich."

Felli took a bite and was shocked. It was amazing. Felli quickly finished it off.

Harry was smiling at the girl's reaction. "So I take it that you like it?"

Felli nodded and held out her plate. Harry put another down.

"I'm planning on opening a sandwich shop. There aren't really any around."

Felli took more time on her second sandwich and asked, "What do you think I should do?"

Harry shrugged. "Your brother is in control of the city. Can he assign you to a platoon?"

Felli shook her head. "No. I wish I could kick him. I tried, but it hurts. He just laughed."

Harry smirked. "Give me a moment." Harry took a simple piece of string he had bought to tie up future orders. He held it in his hands and a green glow surrounded it.

Felli was shocked. Harry was imbuing both nen'i and kei into the string. What was he doing? How was that possible?

Harry handed the girl the string. "Tie that around your ankle. Then kick him. The reaction will be better."

Felli looked confused.

"Just trust me."

Felli put the string in her pocket. "If you open a shop, I will order a sandwich a day. That is better than anything the school can make. Can you deliver it to me at school?"

Harry smiled. "Sure."

A few days later, Harry opened the Marauder's Den. The first day was a lot of people trying out the new restaurant. Before he opened, Harry had to make a delivery. He apparated to the campus. A cluster of petals appeared a few minutes later. _"Harry. I will be there in a moment."_

Harry waited and Felli came walking out of a building. "I'm glad you remembered."

Harry exchanged a wrapped sandwich for a few bills. "Of course. I do have to get back to work Felli. Same time tomorrow?"

Felli nodded, her mouth began watering at the smells the simple sandwich was emanating. It was slightly warm. It should have cooled in the interim.

Harry popped back into the back room of the shop. When he re-opened the doors, the crowd was still there. Harry smirked. He had handed out samples the previous day. It looked like the plan had worked.

After a few hours, Harry actually had run out of food to sell. This disappointed the crowd. Harry promised to have more tomorrow.

After visiting the baker for more bread to be delivered the next day, Harry also made agreements with a vegetable grocer, butcher, and a cheese shop. They all had been given samples of his work and were enthusiastic about being linked to the shop.

Pink petals visited Harry as he cleaned his café saying that whatever he had done with the thread was enough to cause Kalian to jump up and down, holding his shin for at least fifteen minutes. The girl's voice seemed satisfied.

Life progressed like that for some time. The butcher began pestering Harry about his techniques to turn his simple meats into what graced the sandwiches. It was the same with his other suppliers. Harry would just smile and say it was a family secret.

One day, during his delivery to the Academy, Kalian was with Felli. Harry had sandwiches for other students as well. After selling his wares to the students, Harry gave Felli her order.

Kalian spoke up. His voice was warm and genial. Harry had been told on many occasions her brother's level of manipulation. "Might I ask if I could purchase one as well?"

Felli had overheard her brother saying that he had wanted to try one of Harry's sandwiches. At Felli's request, Harry had made an extra special sandwich for Kalian. It stayed in his satchel under stasis charms until this would happen.

Harry felt around in the pack, and pulled out what he had prepared for the boy. "I'm afraid that I only have the one. The student who ordered it hasn't shown up. It was a special order and is rather spicy. I could sell it to you."

The boy waved it off and handed over the money. "Spicy doesn't bother me. A lot of the students place orders through your shop, but you only deliver fifty per day. May I ask why?"

Harry smiled. "That way I can make deliveries, run my shop, and cater to the clientele that I have."

"You could hire a delivery person."

Harry shook his head. "I'm still getting my business on its feet. Maybe in the near future. Besides, I like talking to the students. Sometimes I get ideas to make things better. A delivery person wouldn't do that." Harry turned to Felli. "In fact, Felli here suggested that I start delivering some of my specialty drinks. I'm still working on the best way to do that."

Kalian turned a calculating gaze on the boy. "What if we moved your business closer to the school?"

Harry smiled. "It took some time to find good suppliers. I already have business agreements with some of my neighbors. They deliver at a set time every day. Increasing that distance would cost more for them and me. With what goes into preparing my ingredients, I wouldn't want to find new ones and possibly not get the same results and have to charge more. Besides, the Den overlooks the lake. It's great for the customers. They love being able to sit, eat, and relax. They might not like a change of scenery."

"Are the students not your customers as well?"

Harry smiled. "Of course they are. But it is the students who appreciate the location the best. In fact, ask the twelfth platoon about it. They are there almost every day. They say that it's nice to get away for a bit after training. Other platoons visit and say the same thing. Is relaxation not important for both students and warriors? They would lose that benefit if I moved my business. That is if I even was able to maintain the same level of customers."

From the look on Kalian's face, and Felli's subtle nod, Harry had shut down every avenue that Kalian might use to get what he wanted.

Harry decided to throw the boy a bone. "Tell Felli what kind of meal you want tomorrow. She has a standing order she put in before I even opened. I'll toss yours on as a favor to her."

Harry nodded to Felli. "See you tomorrow."

Kalian noted his sister's blush and turned to face the black haired teen. Who was this Harry? What was the boy doing to his sister? His mind was drawn from those questions as the heat of the sandwich took him by surprise. Kalian took off running, looking for something, anything, to take the burning away. What he didn't know was that Harry had transfigured some of the spices into pure capsaicin. Kalian was in for a rough day and even worse night.

Later that week, after Harry had finished for the day, Kallian and his secretaries were still sitting at a table.

Felli ignored her brother's presence, walked in, and sat down at a table with her name on a card. Harry gave her a glass of his latest concoction. He was trying various powders to add to the water to make chocolate milk. Tranfiguring existing drink mixes was cheaper than buying the expensive substance. Felli was his taste tester. She insisted on it.

Kalian watched the interaction with curiosity. Regular customers said that it was a normal occurrence. They said that Harry insisted that he and Felli were just friends. The view was peaceful. Something about the way things were set up gave the small restaurant a very homey feeling. The patrons didn't even complain when Harry explained that today had been busier than he had expected and that all he had left were drinks. Regardless of the hustle and bustle, everyone was still relaxed. Kalian hadn't felt so peaceful since he left the Trade City Santo Brug. His nen'i using secretary seemed like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. He saw his normally stoic sister actually seem like a normal girl. At least, until she noticed he was looking at her. Even the normally wound up and serious members of the 16th platoon were smiling and not serious. When Kalian spoke to them, they said that most of the platoons would come here frequently, and every platoon visited at least once a month. Maybe Harry had been right. All of the students knew that there was only one sernium mine left for the city. They needed a place to unwind.

While Kalian had decided to not have Harry move closer to school, they still couldn't find any information on him. Kalian knew that Harry had come to Zuellni on the same travelling bus as Felli, but he wasn't on the passenger list. Any questions he asked his sister about the sandwich maker were met with a cold and aloof stare. Usually followed by a rather solid kick to the shins. Kalian wondered how the girl's kicks had become so much harder. If he didn't know any better, she was using augmented kei energy. That was impossible for a nen'i user like his sister.

Kalian finished his drink and stood. He would solve the mystery of Harry Potter.

**Here is the first chapter of this fun little sojourn. If you feel so inclined go ahead and leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: If your wondering if I own anything related to Chrome Shelled Regios or Harry Potter, you ignored the disclaimer in the first chapter. I was surprised by the amount of reviews that this got for a crossover category where this is the first story. Thanks to everyone that reviewed  
**

A few weeks later, at the end of the day, Harry saw a bald student staring out at the lake. It was Dinn from the 10th platoon. Harry sat next to him. "Dinn, everything okay?"

The bald boy spat out, "Sharnid left in the middle of a tournament!"

Harry was confused. "That is not like him at all. You three were inseparable. What happened?"

Dinn shook his head. "I don't know. I challenged him and he didn't even fight back. We were supposed to protect Zuellni! Then he left for no reason." Dinn slammed the glass down on the table, cracking it. "Sorry Harry."

Harry replaced the glass with another. "On the house Dinn."

Harry looked out over the lake. "I understand wanting to protect something Dinn. I wasn't always a shop owner. From what I know of you, Sharnid, and Dalsiena, you all have very important reasons for everything you do." Harry fixed the purple-eyed teen with a stare. "But a team is more than just one member. Do I know Sharnid's reason for what he did? No, but I believe he does have a reason."

Dinn growled out, "It's not a good one."

Harry shrugged, "Like I said, I'm just calling it like I see it. Good luck finding a replacement Dinn."

The next weekend, Felli was wearing a sundress as she walked into Harry's backyard. She knelt next to Harry and began pulling weeds while Harry spread fertilizer.

"Harry? Can you help me control my nen'i? I'm sick of it going out of control."

Harry shrugged. "I don't know if my methods will work, but you can always give it a shot." Harry smiled and pointed to a weed. "Before you add it to the compost pile, pull it apart with nen'i. You said that you can manipulate things telekinetically. Do it."

At her flat stare Harry smirked. "Little steps at a time Felli."

After the fourth exploded weed, Harry pulled plant fragments out of his hair and Felli's.

Felli was angry. It covered her blush at Harry's actions. "What point does this serve?"

Harry smiled and said, "Let's go inside."

Harry took a roast destined to be sliced out of the oven. "It teaches control, watch." Felli was shocked as a green light emanated from his hand and flashed back and forth over the meat.

Felli blinked. "That didn't do anything."

Harry shook his head and tapped the roast with a finger, causing it to fall in hundreds of slices. "Like I said Felli. Control."

Felli blinked again. That was how he sliced the meat? Maybe she really did have another path other than being a Nen'i Operator. "Why am I not bombarded with information from my nen'i while I am here?"

Harry blinked. He had put calming and relaxation wards around the main restaurant after the first few incidents where he ran out of supplies. "That is a discussion for another time Felli." With a half-smile on his face, Harry dodged the following kick.

Felli helped Harry stock his sandwich bar. "My brother asked me if we had spoken on the traveling bus."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Why did he ask that?"

Felli fixed Harry with a stare. "I have seen you use your abilities often enough. I felt the same energy a few times on the traveling bus, but you weren't in the bus. What brought you here Harry? This isn't for my brother. I won't share your secrets with him."

Harry sighed. He trusted the girl. He could tell her part of how he ended up here. "Felli. I was outside of a Regios and I saw the bus coming my way. I figured it was the only way to get to a city. I jumped on it and stayed on top of the bus until it reached Zuellni. I blasted some Larvals that were approaching the bus, that is probably what you sensed."

Felli looked confused. "What were you doing outside of a Regios?"

Harry put some soup in a warmer. "I told you once that I have fought in the past." Seeing Felli nod, Harry continued, "It was at the end of a very long series of battles, I found myself out there. Before you ask, I don't like talking about them. One day I might even tell you how I got out in the middle of nowhere. I knew I had to get back to a city. It was sheer luck that I found a traveling bus. I do not want to go back to fighting. I just want a normal life, I'm sure you understand about that. I can handle myself in a fight; but I don't want to be fighting all my life. As weird as it sounds, just making soup and sandwiches is enough for me."

Felli found herself nodding. She had been forced to be a Nen'i Operator. She envied Harry. "Kalian has insisted I join a platoon. A second year is leading platoon 17, I am thinking of joining."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Why that one?"

Felli shrugged. "They don't fight much since it is mostly underclassmen. I won't have to use nen'i as often."

Harry grinned. "If you want to learn from me, I will make you use it."

Felli shook her head. "Your way of using it isn't like a normal Nen'i Operator."

Harry just shook his head. "Mind watching the store? I have to go get some lemons."

Felli nodded. She was glad that Harry hadn't actually asked her to cook anything, that would always end badly. She thought of Harry's abilities in using nen'i in cooking. Maybe there was something she could do.

When Harry came back, black smoke was emanating from the kitchen. He had left the soup on. Felli was frantically trying to stop it. Harry turned off the stove. Felli looked abashed.

"I don't know what happened. Everything I did only made it worse." She left the kitchen in a huff.

Harry shook his head. Once Felli left, Harry transfigured the soup. It was too far gone to save.

After a few weeks, the day finally came for a visit from the 17th platoon. It began by pink petals from Felli requesting her order. Nina, Sharnid, Felli, Harley, and the other member of the platoon all came to the Den. Felli sat at her table. The rest dragged over empty chairs then got in line.

Once they made their way to the front of the line, Harry used a little legilimency to see what Felli's platoon was like. Harry was glad that his tell in that regard was simply his eyes getting a deeper green. Nina tried her best and wanted to be strong. Harley loved making DITEs. Harry already knew Sharnid. Harry was surprised that the womanizer thought that the promise to protect Zuellni wasn't feasible for only three people. He wanted to make another platoon just as strong. Surprisingly, there were also strong feelings for Siena that had factored into his decision as well.

Harry shook his head. Sharnid just should have talked to Dinn about that. However, the way the 10th Platoon had been acting, that wasn't likely to happen any time soon.

The last member was there only on orders from Kalian to keep an eye on Felli. The silver-haired girl would not be happy with that.

Harry made their orders, and then took his latest creation over to Felli to try.

Sharnid saw this and smirked. "Harry? I never knew you had a soft spot for our little Nen'i Operator."

Harry smiled back. "Felli gives me a hand around the shop from time to time. She earns the right to be a taste-tester."

Sharnid saw the small girl's blush. "I bet she… OW!"

Harry had seen Felli kick Sharnid under the table. "I find it's not a wise idea to make Felli too angry at me Sharnid, don't you agree?"

Sharnid bit out, "Yeah."

Harry went back to the counter to continue helping customers.

Nina leaned over to whisper in Felli's ear, "If you want a day off to spend with Harry, just let me know." At the girl's blush and glare, the three males of the team looked curious. Nina gave them a look. "Woman issues. If you ask, I'll work you over."

All three men quickly nodded.

Felli went up to Harry to confirm training for the weekend.

When she rejoined her platoon, Nina merely smiled and ordered everyone back to their dorms; they had training tomorrow. As they headed away from the cafe, Nina turned and went back into the Den.

Harry was wiping down tables. "Miss Antalk, welcome back, did you forget something? I am closing."

"I'm keeping my eye on you Harry. Do anything to hurt Felli and I will make you wish you weren't born."

Harry merely smirked. "Is that a threat Captain?"

Nina shook her head. "I promise. I don't threaten."

Nina was confused at Harry's laughter. "Have a good night fearsome Commander of the 17th Platoon."

Harry went into the back of his café. As he was cleaning, he had heard Nina leave. When the door re-opened, Harry exited the kitchen. "We're closed." He looked up to find Kalian staring at him. "President Loss, can I ask what you are doing here at this hour?"

Members of the First Platoon all stood, arranged in the front of the store. Kalian stood with a serious look on his face. Harry shook his head and began cleaning. "So what can I do to help the Student Council president and the First Platoon this evening? Unfortunately, I'm out of food to sell."

Kalian sat in a chair. "I want to know who is Harry Potter. There was no such person listed in the manifests of the Roaming Bus you arrived on or any before that. I have contacted five different Regios and there is no record of you. What I want is to know who you really are and where you are from. Your way of speaking is unlike any that I have ever heard. Students come from every city to Zuellni to learn. So that begs the question of where you are from and your reasons for being here in Zuellni Harry Potter."

Harry was sweeping the floor throughout the monologue. When Kalian saw that he was being ignored, he coughed. Harry dumped the dustpan into the garbage and tilted his head. "Was there a question in there President? I didn't hear one." He then began wiping down all of the preparation surfaces behind the counter. He also sent a mental message to Felli.

Kalian narrowed his eyes. "In the interests of the safety of Zuellni, you will answer my questions."

Harry shook his head. "You have been having me tailed and likely investigated since the day you bought that spicy sandwich from me, if not before. What have I done that demands such attention? Besides, you haven't asked any questions yet."

Kalian narrowed his eyes. "It is suspect enough that none of the nen'i users can track you or find you if we need to keep an eye on you."

Harry kept his face disbelieving. "Felli can and does. That is how I know what to bring her for lunch or reserve a table for her. So, I highly doubt that statement. So why are you really here President? Why have my actions demanded this inquest?"

Kalian's face was in shock. He recovered quickly. "My sister doesn't share information with me."

"Do you really find that surprising? You are forcing her to do something that she doesn't want to do. I doubt anyone in the same situation would be forthcoming with anything. Now, since I am not a student, do not provide a service that is indispensable to the Academy, and to my knowledge I have done nothing illegal; I will ask again, why are you here?"

Vanze spoke up. "You aren't answering his questions."

Harry smiled. "Kalian hasn't asked any. There is a difference between asking a question and expressing curiosity."

Kalian spat out, "What is your real name?"

Harry smirked. "That is a question. My name is Harry James Potter."

"What Regios is your home?"

Harry kept the man's gaze. "Zuellni."

"Where were you born? Which Regios?"

"I wasn't born in a Regios. The first Regios I have ever been in is Zuellni."

Vanze spoke up. "That is a lie! No one can live outside of a Regios!"

Harry shook his head. "What about the caravans, convoys, and traveling buses? They survive."

Vanze stepped towards Harry and restored his DITE. A blue glow laced the sword.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Drawing your weapon on an unarmed civilian? Before you ask, I don't own a DITE. In fact I've never even used one."

This stunned the group again. Kalian frowned. That had been his next question.

Harry finished cleaning. "Now. Any more questions? I'm sure your Nen'i Operators have been keeping an eye on my heart rate and breathing to see if I'm lying. Since I haven't been lying, will you kindly leave? I have an early morning tomorrow."

Pink petals sprang up from behind the counter. Felli's voice rang out. _"Brother! Why are you investigating Harry?"_

"Felli, I…"

_"__That is enough Kalian! It's bad enough that you had me transferred here, forced me into the Military Arts, and into a platoon. Now you are trying to intimidate Harry? Of course Harry wasn't on the manifest for the bus, he was outside of it! I sensed him there about halfway through the trip. Harry has been truthful with me and I trust him. He just wanted to live a normal life! Do you try to ruin everyone's lives around you brother?!" _ The petals were now taking on a pointed shape. _"Isn't it enough that I have to put up with your manipulations that you try to do the same to the only person who isn't afraid of the fact that you are my brother?!"_

The front door was kicked in by a very angry girl with glowing pink aura. Harry was grateful that he hadn't fully locked up as the petals flew back to her rod, he would have had to repair the door. Everyone winced when Felli reared back and kicked her brother in the shin. Harry was certain he heard a bone break. Maybe enchanting the string to not allow her to feel any feedback and amplify the force of her kicks wasn't a good idea. Then again, the secretaries and the First Platoon were edging away from the petite girl, so maybe it was a good idea. Her nen'i caused her hair to rise. "I need to correct my brother's behavior. All of you get out!" The platoon and secretaries retreated to the opposite side of the café.

Harry placed his hand on Felli's shoulder. "Felli. I'm sure your brother is just being his usual manipulative, overbearing, and overprotective self. Kalian couldn't find any info on me and was assuming the worst."

Felli glared at Kalian and the President began nodding rapidly.

"Do you not trust my abilities to tell if Harry is lying? He has told you nothing but the truth."

"But, what does he want in Zuellni?"

"He wants to live a normal life!"

"But Felli..." The President's next comment was cut off with his sister's actions.

Felli grabbed Harry's shirt and pulled him down into a kiss. It shocked everyone in the room, no one more than Harry. When she broke off, her voice rang out, "Just because I like a boy is no reason for you to be a jerk to him. Go home brother!" All of the petals left her staff and became pointed on both ends. "Now!"

Everyone left the café at a very rapid pace.

Harry turned to Felli. "So you like me?"

Felli immediately went bright red. "Well, um…"

Harry put his arm around her. "How about we get used to the idea Felli? You know I had a long series of battles before I came here. I don't really know all that much about girls, I never really got the chance to learn. Can you agree to give me some time?"

Felli nodded.

Harry smiled. "You know, Nina said that if I hurt you, she would make me wish that I wasn't born. I think she cares a lot about you."

As Felli made to leave, Harry spoke up again. "Still on for lessons Felli?"

Felli nodded and left. When Felli ended up back at her house she ignored her brother and went to bed.

When Kalian was certain his sister was asleep he turned to the Nen'i Operators of his secretaries and the First Platoon. "My sister's interruption aside. What are your thoughts?"

"The boy was truthful. I could sense that much."

Vanze was skeptical. "It is improbable that it is the truth that Zuellni is the first Regios he has been in."

"It is, but it was the truth."

Kalian nodded. "Anything else?"

The Operator of the First Platoon seemed lost in thought. After a moment he spoke up. "Sir. Something about Harry seemed off. I was unable to sense if he was even able to use kei or nen'i. Even if he couldn't I should have sensed something. It was like his entire being was shrouded. I don't know why I never noticed it before. Your sister may be the only Operator to be able to see past it. She does have far more nen'i than any other Operator here in Zuellni."

Kalian frowned. "It is very clear that my sister will not be very forthcoming with any information in regards to Harry."

Vanze tried to lighten the mood. "Aren't you at least happy that Potter was as surprised by your sister's actions as you were?"

Kalian shot the man a quelling glare.

* * *

When Felli arrived on the weekend, Harry was gardening once again. Harry waved her over and they sat in the shade.

"I have noticed that you are having difficulty controlling so much nen'i Fell; so we need to work up to it."

Felli looked confused.

Harry smiled. "This is an exercise that I needed to use. What I want you to do is blast off as much energy as you possibly can. Once you let it out, then we will work with controlling what is left."

Felli nodded. She blasted out her nen'i and was overwhelmed with the feelings of peace of the garden. She also was shocked at how much power Harry truly had. Felli had felt three of Glendan's Heaven's Blades once when they had were at Santo Brug to take out a high level Contaminoid. It had been a named Contaminoid, so it was powerful. Harry was easily on par with them. It was then that she realized that her nen'i had been kept within Harry's backyard. There was a barrier that she felt keeping it all in. No wonder everything felt muted here. Suddenly she gasped.

Harry reeled back. It was unlike any mental attack he had ever felt. His mental shields were completely bypassed. Harry rode the magic back to Felli. When he encountered her mind, he was bombarded from all sides. Felli could feel the pulse of life around her. She felt how the plants were doing, how he was feeling, and could feel the barrier he had raised. This was similar to what Luna described when she expanded her senses. Unconsciously, Harry used his magic to help organize things. Suddenly it cut off.

Felli was grabbing her head. "What did you do?"

Harry realized what had happened. "Felli are you alright?"

Felli promptly passed out.

Harry pulled his magic back. Harry picked up Felli and laid her down on the couch in his apartment. He needed to apologize. When Felli came to a few minutes later, Harry was looking at her. "Are you alright?"

"All of a sudden, things stopped making sense."

"Felli, that's probably my fault. Your nen'i overrode my mental barriers. When that happened, my mind tried to fight back. My powers tried to make sense of what you were receiving from your nen'i. That likely threw things off for you."

Felli tried to sit up, but was pushed back. "Believe me, after something like that you'll need rest. It is the least I can do, for hurting you, even if it was accidental."

Felli looked at Harry. "I have a question. You don't have to answer. Why did you fight if you didn't want to? Couldn't you just live your life?"

Harry looked out the window. "Ultimately, I fought because of my friends and for my own life. The war wasn't with Contaminoids; it was between people. If I didn't fight, my friends, those I considered family because of what we had gone through, and those who couldn't fight, they all would have died. If you try to detach yourself from people, I think life would have little meaning." Harry looked at Felli, "What kind of person would I be if I sat back and let something like that happen?"

Felli looked at the floor. Maybe that was what was wrong with her. "How do you know that would have happened?"

Harry stood, his face clouding. "Because the people I fought killed without mercy or remorse. They enjoyed it." Shaking off the memories, Harry continued, "People who tried to stay out of the fight were drawn into it either by force or loss. The only good reason to fight is in order to protect others. If I was needed, I would fight. I wouldn't like it, but I would."

As he left the room Harry said, "Enough depressing talk. When you are ready, meet me in the kitchen. We will focus on control."

Felli thought over what Harry had said. That was one of her main reasons why she hated her brother. He was forcing her to fight; especially when she didn't want to. Harry had a point. If the fights mattered, maybe she would try harder. Felli stood. Maybe she could find her own life too.

The rest of the day was spent using her nen'i and telling Harry how his garden was doing and helping in the kitchen. As she ate lunch while Harry was serving the line of people out the door, Felli realized that she hadn't seen Harry train. Surely he used his power outside the kitchen.

A few nights later, Harry was out walking. He was struck with a thought. Maybe he should ask Felli out on a date. Harry knew that she liked him, but was at a loss at how to proceed. She was the only girl he spent any time with. She was really nice, and pretty too. There was no reason not to. Harry extended his senses and found that Felli was at home.

Felli felt a familiar presence seeking her out. She extended her own thoughts. _"Harry?"_

_"__Felli. I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date tomorrow."_

The petite Operator wasn't expecting that. Her eyes widened and she blushed. _"That would be nice."_

_"__I'll close early. Don't eat dinner. Can I pick you up at six?"_

_"__That would be fine."_

Harry was unaware at the confusion that would begin from the seemingly simple request.

Felli was in her room pacing. Who could she ask about what to do on a date? Her brother and his secretaries were not an option. For that matter, what would she wear?

She left her apartment and then Felli sent her nen'i out in search of the only female she could trust.

Nina Antalk was headed home from work and had just stepped off the rail car when a flurry of nen'i petals surrounded her. _"Nina! I'm in trouble. I need your help."_ The girl's normally soft voice was panicky.

Nina broke into a run. "What is your location?"

_"__I am near the female dorms."_

"I'll be right there." Nina poured kei into her legs. She blurred into motion. She had never heard the stoic girl so frantic. Nina followed the path of the petals and was brought up short when she saw Felli pacing in front of a bench instead of being attacked. "Felli? Is everything ok?"

Flashes of pink nen'i poured off the girl. She was obviously worked up over something. Had her brother done something? "No, everything is not okay." She turned to face Nina. "Nina, I need your help. It's really important."

Nina was nervous. This was as close to worried that she had ever seen Felli. "What's wrong?"

Felli began blabbering. "Harry asked me out on a date! Tomorrow! What do you do on a date? How should I act?" Felli turned towards her captain, her eyes were pleading. "What should I wear?"

Nina took a moment to digest the girl's words. Nina smiled and threw an arm over the shorter girl's shoulder. "Well, Felli. Let's go to my room and have a little talk."

Felli followed Nina and got a crash course on date etiquette. Nina also promised to help her the next day in choosing her outfit.

As Felli left, significantly less frantic than when she had arrived, Nina smiled. A Platoon Leader's job was to instruct and aid their teammates. She never expected that giving dating advice would be a part of that. Nina allowed herself a small chuckle. She had better keep herself free tomorrow night in case the overly analytical girl needed to talk.

The next day, Harry picked up ingredients for a special meal. He decided that a simple picnic would be best. He always had wanted to have one. Harry had something special planned for afterwards. He hoped Felli would like it.

When Nina Antalk showed up at the front door, Kalian was confused. It was even worse when Felli dragged the girl to her room. When Kalian tried to eavesdrop to find out what was going on, Felli cracked the door open and fixed him with a rather menacing glare. Kalian back away, his shins feeling phantom pains.

Nina realized that not much in the girl's wardrobe would work. There were a few sundresses, but the date was at night and Felli wanted a different look than how Harry normally saw her.

Kalian was further confused as Felli took off at a run from the house with her captain in tow. What was his sister up to?

A few hours later, Kalian saw the two girls come back with a few bags. Being curious as to what was going on, he called the store where they had shopped. After talking to the salesgirl who had helped them, he discovered what was happening. Kalian felt his rage grow. His baby sister was going on a date. There was only one option of who had asked her out. Harry had avoided having his business moved, had withheld information, and now was of all things daring to defile his baby sister. The uppity shop owner would pay!

Before his thoughts reached that conclusion, Kalian had already dialed for Vanse to back him up. No, it didn't matter that it was a day off. Very important things needed to be taken care of. Right now!

Shortly after the Marauder's Den opened for lunch, it was stormed by a contingent of Military Artists, an enraged Student Council President, and his secretaries. When they pushed their way to the front, Harry skimmed Kalian's surface thoughts and raised an eyebrow at his actions. "President, I'm glad for your business, but you will have to wait in line like everyone else."

Kalian's eye began twitching. It grew worse when Harry went around the group and asked for orders. The normally composed man finally flipped. "Harry Potter! Your plotting has been discovered! We are placing you under arrest."

"Kalian, they were here before you. I'll get to you in a minute. Just be patient."

Everyone was watching the spectacle. Kalian heard people betting on the cause of the President's ire and why Harry was being arrested.

Kalian finally yelled. "I will not allow you to steal my sister's innocence!"

That was unexpected. The Military Artists looked at each other, they thought Kalian had gotten some info on Harry that he was plotting against Zuellni. What was going on?

Harry tilted his head. "Kalian, I believe that choice is hers to make, not yours."

"She is my sister! You will not lay a finger on her! I know what you true intentions are! You want to take advantage of her! I will expel you from the city for what you are planning! You will not steal her virtue!"

People were looking at Harry. The nice man was going to do that to the President's sister? The next comment drove that from their minds.

"Kalian. I only asked her out on a date."

Gasps from several girls met this news. Harry had politely declined several girls who had asked him out. It was a well-gossiped fact that Harry didn't date anyone. It looked like that streak was ending.

Harry continued, "Not that it is any of yours or anyone else's business; all I was planning on was a meal, good conversation, and then coming home. That is why I'm closing early today."

Vanze asked his boss, "Kalian, you want us to detain Harry because he asked Felli on a date? We can't do that."

Kalian yelled out, "He obviously is plotting against Zuellni and the first step of his plan is to take my sister's virtue!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Oh no you have discovered my nefarious plot. It was such an evil and twisted plan. First I'll gain control of the city through delicious food. Then, when they least expect it, I will gain absolute power by asking a pretty girl out on a date. Curses, foiled again." His tone was so flat and sarcastic that most people chuckled.

"You admit it! I knew you were up to no good."

Harry stared down the wild-eyed President. "Kalian, you may control the city, but right now, your opinion doesn't matter. I didn't ask you out, I asked her. It is her choice, and Felli said yes. Now, do I need to call your sister and let her know that you are interfering again? I'm sure your shins would appreciate that." When Kalian flinched, Harry smirked. "Besides, you will be too busy tonight doing damage control from this little temper tantrum of yours to worry about your sister. As President you do have an image to uphold."

Kalian glanced around and noticed the looks on the faces of everyone present. Kalian blanched. The First Platoon had stowed their DITEs and looked disappointed in him. His secretaries were looking at him with a mixture of disapproval and another emotion he couldn't quite place. There were people who were holding back laughter at what had transpired. There was even a reporter from Weekly Look'N who had likely taken photos and was scribbling away on a pad. Kalian gulped. He really hadn't thought this through.

Harry gestured to the long line of people. "Now if you aren't going to buy anything could we wrap this up? I have paying customers waiting."

Kalian beat a hasty retreat. Some of the First Platoon decided to stay for lunch and went to the back of the line.

Harry walked over to the girl who was scribbling away on the pad. "Excuse me. Could you not plaster the fact that I asked Felli on a date over the front page? I can't stop the rumor mill, but I'd rather that not be published in the paper. It is personal between the two of us." Quite a few girls in the café smiled. Harry was trying to keep things private. It was kind of romantic.

"Are you kidding?! It's front page news! The owner of the most popular sandwich shop in the Regios and little sister of the President are dating!"

Harry sighed. "I didn't want to do this. But you leave me no choice."

The girl grew nervous as Harry went behind the counter. Harry had only banned a few people from the café. She didn't want to be added to the list. This changed as he returned with a plate holding a large piece of chocolate cake on it. There was a scoop of vanilla and strawberry ice cream on the side. Desserts from the Den were unique, legendary, and above all, rare. People who had eaten them had said that the experience was amazing. Only Felli Loss had been seen with one on more than one occasion. It was completely random when someone had the chance to buy one. It was well known that if you asked, it wouldn't be offered. No one passed the chance up when it was presented.

Harry spoke, "The story for the cake."

The girl wavered visibly. Her mind vacillated between the story and the chocolaty goodness on the plate. The aroma alone practically begged her to take the deal. Everyone watched the girl look between the two. Not even their food critic was offered a dessert when she had visited.

The girl's resolve crumpled when Harry added another plate with a slice of pie to the deal. No one ever was ever offered two at once. They were usually things that most people had never even tried before. She handed over the card with the pictures and gave Harry her notes on the President's visit.

Harry looked at the girl. "If you go back on the deal, I will be banning you from the Den."

She nodded. "Understood." The reporter took pictures of the deserts and wrote in detail about them instead. More than a few patrons looked on in jealousy. She also would later call the Weekly Look'N food critic to gloat about her luck.

Vanze placed a First Platoon badge on the counter as he walked away after getting lunch. Most platoons knew Harry and when he helped them out by talking to them, or impressed them in some way, they had made him an honorary member of their platoon. Vanze couldn't understand how a chef was able to discuss tactics like a few rumors had said, but he had seen Harry turn a potentially bad situation around twice and come out on top. Kalian was a clever man, but Harry was able to put him on the run with relative ease. There was more to the boy than met the eye. The only badge not on display behind the counter had been that of the First Platoon. Vanze was now impressed enough to make Harry an honorary member.

Once word got around that Harry would be closing early, a lot of people came in. They all were speculating about what kind of date he had planned with Felli.

When Harry wrapped up for the day; he changed his clothes, packed the dinner he had made, and grabbed a blanket for his planned picnic. As he left, he decided that maybe some flowers might be in order. Hermione always said girls liked flowers.

**AN: If you feel so inclined, leave a review.**

**Thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I own nothing from either story.**

**Thanks to those that reviewed. One valid question was why isn't Harry training, the answer is simple. He has become a little complacent without the threat of Voldie. That will change in the future. **

As six o'clock drew closer, Nina helped Felli get ready and stay calm. After the new outfit, a slightly different hairdo, and a light dusting of makeup; Nina pronounced her work done.

When the doorbell rang, Felli ran down the stairs. Kalian normally answered the door. Oddly enough, his secretaries were over and were holding him down. Felli blinked. She would find out why later. When she opened the door, Harry was waiting. He had a blanket over his shoulder, a large basket, and a small bouquet of flowers.

When the door opened, Harry was surprised. Felli's long hair had been styled. A braid fell on either side of her face and her hair in the back had been curled slightly. She was wearing a white blouse with slight ruffles at the cuffs, a black skirt that fell to just below her knees, and a pair of sandals.

It took him a moment to speak. "You look very pretty Felli. These are for you."

Felli took the flowers with a muttered, "Thank you." From his reaction and her nen'i, she knew that Harry had been surprised with her new look and that he liked it.

As Felli looked around for a place to put the flowers, Nina stepped up behind her. "I'll put them in a vase. Have fun."

As the pair walked through the streets, Harry led them to a rail car. Once they arrived in a park, he spread out the blanket and proceeded to lay out dinner. Felli was happy that it was something simple, like Nina had said.

Felli raised an eyebrow as she felt a wave of energy emanate from Harry. When she looked at him, he shrugged. "To keep things private."

Felli smiled. Harry had made a pasta dish with chicken as well as a salad for dinner.

The pair talked as they ate. Harry made sure to share Kalian's attempt and self-humiliation from earlier that day. He explained in great detail exactly how everyone acted.

When Felli got angry, Harry said, "Don't hurt him too much. The First Platoon and his secretaries were both disappointed in him. I would guess he has a lot of work to do to re-establish his position."

Felli smiled. It was one of the reasons she liked Harry. He always was able to knock her brother down a few pegs.

Once dinner was over, the sun was beginning to set. Harry packed the basket and stood. "Do you trust me Felli?"

Felli nodded. "Of course I do."

Harry offered her his elbow. "Grab on."

Once she had latched onto Harry, Felli felt energy surround the pair; it was almost solid in its consistency. Before she could ask what he was doing, she felt like she was being stuffed through a straw.

When the feeling ended, they were standing on a spire above the legs outside of the city. Felli immediately threw her hands over her mouth. She removed them after a moment. The air around them was clean and breathable. "How?"

Harry shrugged and pointed to the setting sun. "Later. You're missing the sunset."

Harry and Felli stood, watching the setting sun. Felli stood close and took Harry's hand. It really was a beautiful sight. Once the flaming orb had settled beneath the horizon, Harry clenched his hand over Felli's and the uncomfortable feeling returned. They were standing where they had their picnic.

Felli smiled and blushed when she realized Harry hadn't let go of her hand on the way home.

When she arrived at home, Felli rose on her tiptoes and gave Harry a quick kiss on his cheek. Nina said that was normal to show that she had fun. "Thank you Harry. I'll see you soon. I look forward to our next date."

Felli beat a hasty retreat.

Harry raised his hand to his cheek and began walking home. He hadn't expected that.

When Felli entered her house, Nina was waiting. She apparently had finished work early. Before going to talk to Nina, Felli stalked over to her brother. Kalian was now bound in place and gagged on the couch. Pink wisps of energy emanated from her hair. "Kalian. If you threaten Harry again, you will regret it. He was nice, polite, and we did exactly what he told you when you tried to have him arrested today."

Kalian blanched. Of course Harry had told her what happened.

"Listen brother. You have controlled my life since I came here. If you try to take control of this, I won't let you. You will regret doing so." When Felli reared her leg back, Kalian braced himself. When the resounding pain never arrived, Kalian opened his eyes to see that Felli had lowered her leg. "I promised Harry I wouldn't kick you because of what you did today. Don't make me change my mind." The nerves in Kalian's leg were grateful for Harry even if the boy's brain wasn't.

Felli drug Nina upstairs to make sure she had done everything right.

Nina smiled as Felli recounted their date, seeking approval for her actions. When Felli said that after a meal they had gone somewhere and stood watching the sunset in silence at the end of the date and holding hands all the way home, Nina's long-buried girly side hoped to have something like that one day.

When Kalian was finally freed by his secretaries, he checked on his sister. For the first time in a long time, Felli was asleep with a smile on her face. This was doubly rare since she had come here. Maybe his secretaries were right. Harry had made his sister happy. That was all that mattered. But that didn't mean he had to like it. Kalian decided to watch Harry for the slightest misstep.

When the rumor of Harry and Felli dating reached the editor of Weekly Look'N he confronted Harry about bribing his reporter to bury the story. Harry shook his head and explained his position. The editor didn't care. He said he was going to publish the rumor.

Harry smirked. His response was simple, "Then every reporter from Weekly Look'N will be banned from the Marauder's Den."

This caused the man to pale. Most of the information and stories they got leads on came from listening to the gossip in the Den. It had rapidly become _the_ spot for people to congregate. It was a natural hub for rumors and news.

Harry then continued, "Should the story and further gossip about us not be published, I will cater a meal for the paper staff as my thanks. It won't be sandwiches. I'll pull out all the stops. Dessert included."

The Editor's sweet tooth bashed him over the head to get him nodding. "Agreed." Harry's reputation made the decision an easy one.

Harry smiled. "I'll get you a menu to look over, and we'll set up a day and time."

As the school year wound to a close, the students came by the Den more and more. After one crippling defeat, Harry had comforted the Fifth Platoon and gave them a box containing a large assortment of cookies as they left. The Fifth was really down about their loss. They had been outmaneuvered by a weaker Platoon. Gorneo and Shante had been beating themselves up over it. Harry knew they were good people. They made a rather odd couple. With an increasing number of tournaments and final exams, Harry sold quite a bit of comfort food.

A few General Education students studying cooking tried to get his recipes out of him. Felli had overheard a teacher saying that he would automatically pass any student who had done so. Of course this was passed on to Harry.

When Felli's petals appeared with her order, Harry cleaned off a table and reserved it for his now-girlfriend. He had taken to keeping a few flowers in a vase for her table. Her face always softened when she saw that. By now, the clientele was used to this routine and Harry never took more than a minute to clean it off, so they never complained. In fact, quite a few girls would always smile at his actions. When Felli arrived, her Platoon was with her. Kalian's stooge was not present.

The 17th seemed down about something. In between groups coming in, Harry sat down and talked. Apparently they had finished close to last in the Tournament. Sensing their melancholy, Harry pulled a lemon meringue pie out and set it on the table with plates and forks. The next few people through the line were happy. Since Harry had started dating the girl, whenever Felli was treated to a dessert, there was a very high chance they would be able to get one too. The day following a date was one where people would be able to buy cupcakes and other sweets. It was enough for people to leave Harry alone about their relationship.

When her team left, Felli stayed behind and started working the cash register for Harry when it got really busy. Harry had offered to hire Felli part-time but she declined. She helped Harry because she wanted to. Harry insisted that she no longer pay for her meals since she would help out. Felli knew that if she started working for Harry, Kalian would push Harry harder. Lately, something was off with her brother. She couldn't tell what, but something was off.

Kalian sat looking over the reports. Potter was proving to be an elusive enigma. He had assigned people to spy on Harry, but they always came up blank. What had caught Kalian's attention was a report about a week ago. No one really saw Harry travel to and from the academy. The travel time was too fast for a normal human walking. Kalian had even borrowed a Nen'i Operator from each platoon save the 17th and had them see if they could sense Harry's arrival. He couldn't be tracked. Even one of Kalian's top informants had shadowed Harry and Felli one night on a date. The pair had disappeared. He had only lost sight of them for a moment. The Nen'i Operator that had worked with the informant said that suddenly, he couldn't feel Felli anymore. It was like they just vanished.

Kalian intertwined his fingers. There was only one possibility. Harry could use either kei or nen'i and very effectively too. Kei was far more likely given that Harry was open with his feelings in public. If Harry could teach fellow students to be masked from nen'i the next inter-municipal competition would be able to be won. They wouldn't lose their last sernium mine.

Kalian had to be subtle. Very subtle. Harry had outmaneuvered him multiple times. This would take long term planning to cause Harry to slip up and show his abilities. Everything he had tried had been far too overt. Harry had picked up on it and ruined his plans. Kalian was sure that Felli had a hand in that.

Kalian picked up another folder. He had a chance to gain another talented kei user. Layfon Alseif. A former Heaven's Blade was applying for General Studies. Getting that boy into the Military Arts would be far easier than getting Harry to reveal his abilities. Kalian approved the boy's application regardless that the boy's test scores were dismal and wouldn't have him normally gaining admission. Desperate times call for desperate measures after all.

Kalian opened a letter that was on his stack. His eyes widened. His parents were coming for a visit.

When Felli arrived home after another date with Harry, she could hear Kalian's teeth grinding as she walked in the door.

"Brother? You look more distressed than normal after my dates. What has happened?"

Kalian help up a letter. "Mother and Father are coming for a visit during the break between classes. Their bus will have already left Santo Brug by the time we receive this."

Felli took the letter and read it over. Sure enough, her parents were coming. The Loss Family was rather powerful in their home Regios of Santo Brug. Her parents were shrewd merchants. They were also gifted at manipulating any situation to their advantage. There was proof of that in how her brother operated and in the letter. They likely mailed it only a few days before their own departure. It would not allow for too many preparations.

Felli took the letter to her room and re-read it. What reason could they possibly have for visiting? Her parents only left Santo Brug when there was a potential business deal. Felli rolled over and stared at her ceiling. She would tell Harry in the morning. If her parents had found out that she was dating Harry, he would be under their microscope as well. That wouldn't end well.

Harry was surprised to be accompanied on his morning shopping by Felli. As they walked she informed him of her parent's visit and what it might mean for him.

Once they were done Harry just smiled. "Don't worry about me. Once I figure out what they want from me, I can work around it. Merchants are just like politicians. You see how well I handle your brother."

Felli nodded and began stocking the bread they had purchased while Harry got the meat seasoned and cooking. Felli kept herself out of the kitchen. The few times Harry had insisted on teaching her, she got frustrated and ruined her attempts.

Felli was content. Helping Harry made her feel like she was living a normal life. It was what she wanted more than anything. She didn't want her parents messing this up. Harry didn't think her level of nen'i was odd or strange. He even had helped her get a much better grasp on it and use it in ways that no one really had thought of. She now helped Harry harvest herbs with it. She was still working on cutting meat with it. One weekend, he took her outside the city and transformed a section of rock into her brother's face after Kalian had done something that irritated her. Harry taught her how to make things explode.

She was startled when Harry rested his hands on her shoulders. "You looked lost in thought Felli. Is everything okay?"

Felli turned and looked at Harry. "I was just thinking. Everything is fine." She hugged her boyfriend. Harry knew that Felli didn't express much emotion and given his past, he had difficulty in that area as well. Harry hugged her back.

The next day, Felli felt a familiar presence coming on the Bus. She knew that Kalian would be watching the arrivals personally. Her parents were arriving today. She walked a little faster to Harry's café.

Harry was in the middle of stocking the prepared ingredients when Felli knocked on the door. He let her in. "Harry my parents will be arriving soon."

Harry nodded. "Well then, how about we take a trip and get a few things for dinner? You want to impress them right?" Harry put a sign on the front announcing his hours would be shortened today.

Felli nodded.

Harry picked up his shopping bags. "Let's get started."

Felli had suggested a menu based on what her parents usually ate. Harry tweaked it a little. Harry took the ingredients back to the Den and stored them in his fridge. He also started the cooking process for the roast they had selected.

When it came time to open, there was already a line by the door.

* * *

Kalian was waiting by the Bus Depot. His attempt at being incognito was a simple trenchcoat and a paper in front of his face. This was pulled down by the cane of his father. "Kalian. That is quite possibly the worst disguise I have ever seen. You didn't even hide your hair."

Kalian was then wrapped in a hug from his father. His mother shook her head. "Kalian, son. We were hoping to at least tour the city and see a few sights before being corralled." The two adults began walking and Kalian followed.

Kalian blinked. "Was the letter supposed to arrive today?"

Kadian Loss shook his head. "We just thought it would take more time to get to your office. Your staff is more efficient than we thought it would be."

Kalian smiled. "Mother, Father, what brings you to Zuellni?"

Justine Loss smiled. "Why would we need an excuse to visit our children?"

Kalian frowned. "You haven't visited me since I came to Zuellni. While both of your children are here, the only times you have left Santo Brug have been for business deals. So why are you here?"

Justine merely smiled again. "Kalian dear, it sounds like you don't trust us."

Kadian shook his head. "Son, we are looking at possibly acquiring a new business venture that we heard rumor of here in Zuellni."

Kalian nodded. That was more like it.

Justine looked around. "Where is Felli? I'm sure she would have shown up by now. We are within her range."

Kalian's eye began twitching. "She is likely occupied."

Justine and Kadian shared a glance. What had their daughter done?

Kadian changed the topic. "So where is a good place to eat around here? The food on the Roaming Buses leaves a lot to be desired."

A passerby heard that comment. "You should really try the Marauder's Den. It fast, not too pricey and above all it's good. It is really popular with both students and residents. There's usually a line, but it's worth waiting. You never have to wait too long."

Kalian's eye began twitching again. He did not want another encounter with Harry, particularly with his parents around to witness it.

Justine smiled. "Thank you. That sounds excellent. How do we get there?"

While the girl gave his parent's directions to Harry's café, she finished with, "By the way, if you get offered a dessert, take my advice and buy one. You won't regret it. Only a few people a day are offered a dessert. The only person who can ask for one is the owner's girlfriend. My roommate got one once and shared. It redefined cake for me."

As the girl walked off, Justine and Kadian shared a glance and made their way to the Den. They ignored Kalian's attempts to get them to go anywhere else.

When Felli felt her parents and her brother arriving, she turned to Harry. "Kalian is bringing my parents here."

Harry nodded. "Okay. Should we do something special for them or just the usual?"

Felli thought for a moment. "Just do the usual."

Harry nodded.

A few minutes later, Harry identified Kalian's hair at the end of the line. When they made it in the door, Kadian and Justine were surprised to see their daughter working the cash register. They also noticed that the café had an atmosphere that most restaurant owners worked for years to obtain. There was a large board detailing the day's options. Surprisingly, two already had lines through them. The café hadn't been open for more than three hours.

When they got closer to the counter, they noticed a glass case with a series of pins with roman numerals on them. Justine turned to Kalian. "What are those for?"

This was answered by a blonde uniformed boy in front of her. "Harry is an honorary member of a lot of the Platoons at the Academy. He takes time at the end of the day to talk to any Platoons who might have lost a match. He discusses strategy, offers a sympathetic shoulder, and sometimes offers advice. Each Platoon has a night that we have worked out between the captains where we stay late. My own captain gave him one for the Eleventh Platoon when he pointed out a flaw in our strategy that allowed us to win our next tournament. If I didn't know any better, I would think he had fought before. He is a great cook and a good guy."

"Francis, that's nice of you say."

The boy shrugged. "It's just the truth Harry."

"Would you like a slice of pie today? I made key lime."

Francis looked shocked and excited. "Harry I have no idea what that is, but if I could buy two, I would. I'll take it thanks."

Harry smirked "One per customer. You know the rules."

Kadian noted that Harry quickly processed the boy's order and moved onto his wife.

"Ma'am since I haven't seen you in here before, everyone gets one free refill if you purchase a beverage, but after that, you pay for another drink. Please place your empty glasses and silverware on the trays by the window to the kitchen." Harry gestured towards the register. "Let Felli know if you want more than one refill."

Justine felt an odd, weak presence, it felt almost like her daughter's nen'i but it disappeared.

Harry smiled. "So what will you have?"

Justine consulted the board behind Harry. "I'll have a cup of your bean and bacon soup, and I think I'll try a chicken and bacon… what is that word?"

"Chipotle. Good choice. Do you want extra meat or cheese?"

"Do I need it?"

Harry smiled. "Most people say no, but if you're hungry, go for it."

"Then no." Justine smiled as her daughter stared at her while she paid.

Kadian ordered another selection and sat by his wife. He watched the interaction between Kalian and the café's proprietor. He had heard one of the customers bet another that Kalian would have a nervous tic by the end of his order.

"Kalian." The normally genial tone was cold. The tension in the air was almost electric.

"Harry." The level of disgust was evident in his son's tone.

"Are you here to try to intimidate me again or are you actually going to buy something this time?"

Kadian noticed that everyone was watching the two rather intently.

"I'll take the meatball." It sounded like Kalian was spitting glass while grinding his teeth.

Kadian noticed that Harry didn't even take his eyes off of Kalian and handed the plate to Felli.

Once Kalian had paid Harry added, "I almost forgot, I'm afraid I only have extra spicy meatballs left. Would that still be acceptable?"

After Felli glared at her brother, he replied, "Perfectly fine." His tone was indicative that it was anything but fine. He pulled out a few extra bills. "I will require refills on my drink." Kalian was indeed twitching when he walked away from the counter.

Kadian leaned over to the next table. "What was all of that about?"

The quartet at the table began chuckling. "Harry is dating his younger sister." They pointed to Felli. "She helps Harry out when things get busy. Rumor is that Kalian has tried multiple times to get Harry in trouble or arrested for that fact alone. He never succeeds. Felli doesn't even have to keep her brother in line. I'll bet that Harry gave Kalian the extra spicy meatballs just to get back at him." The boy speaking shook his head. "I tried those. Once. Just like everything he makes tastes better, when he says extra spicy, they burn your mouth for at least thirty minutes. I've had spicy cooking before, but that was a new experience. No one knows his recipes, but they are very good."

When the latest rush died down, Felli whispered in Harry's ear. He nodded and handed her a plate of pie as well as a sandwich. Justine noticed the envious looks directed at Francis and Felli. Francis was savoring each and every bite of the dessert.

Felli came and sat at their table. "Mother, Father. What brings you to Zuellni?"

Justine tried sneaking a bite of the pie, but her fork was pinned to the table with pink nen'i.

Harry restocked his supplies and went from behind the counter to clean. He also swiped another line through the day's menu. He then exited the back with a tray of clean glasses just in time for more people to arrive.

Justine was impressed that one young man handled the business so well. There had been rumors of this place reaching even Santo Brug. The Marauder's Den was the reason they were visiting Zuellni. They wanted to see if the owner could be convinced to relocate or sell a franchise. Seeing the relationship with their son, it seemed Harry was both wily and didn't forgive past grievances. That made things more difficult. Felli's relationship with the boy complicated things further.

When they finished the very tasty fare, they placed their glasses on a nearly full tray. When the tray lowered, Kadian nodded. There was likely a lot of automation. This seemingly young man was running an efficient business. This trip would be worth it if they could convince the boy to start a franchise.

When they got up to leave, they were surprised when a man in a pink suit, pink hair, heart earrings, a bow tied with a heart, and a rather flamboyant attitude entered flanked by girls in pink maid outfits. "Harry! I am here to challenge you!"

Everyone perked up. While the time and day were random on these days, most of the people would get to try a dessert. Bob was the owner of Café Milla, the local maid café. It was only slightly less popular than the Den. The reporter for the Weekly Look'N started taking pictures. These challenges, even though they were random, had become anticipated events. It was also was good press for both cafés, so it continued.

Harry laughed. "Bob. I think you started this competition just so you could try to replicate my ideas."

The pink clad man looked affronted. "No, no, no! I, the master of confection of the Zuellni Regios, refuse to copy anything. Harry, since your café opened, mine has lost the title of serving the best desserts in the Regios. I refuse to let that go without a fight!"

Harry shook his head. "Bob. You sell cake and pretty girls in maid outfits. My desserts are to compliment my soups and sandwiches and be a surprise. As for the attractive portion, well, I'm just good looking."

Bob and Harry both shared a laugh. Felli and quite a few other girls, including Bob's maids, blushed.

Bob cast around the room and his eyes landed on Justine. "You ma'am will be the taste tester today. Is that acceptable?"

Justine shrugged. "Sure." Everyone groaned. Why couldn't they have been picked?

Two girls dressed in pink maid outfits brought forth two silver trays. Once the larger tray was set up on a recently cleared table, Bob held the smaller up for all to see before placing it in front of Justine with a flourish. "My culinary masterpiece for this challenge: A Red-Velvet cake made to be extra moist and melt in your mouth. The cream cheese frosting with large crystals of granulized sugar compliments the flavor and adds just the right hint of sweetness to the mix. The lemon zest glaze adds just the right zing to refresh the palate, perfectly balancing out the dish."

Justine was impressed. It looked delicious.

Bob turned back to Harry. "And what is your answer to this masterpiece?"

Harry went into the back and after a moment he exited the kitchen with two trays. The smaller of the two held a pyramid of golden orbs perfectly balanced in the center. Each had a different color frosting. The larger was sat behind the counter, and the patron's eyes looked hungrily at it.

Harry began explaining. "I have cream puffs. Each is filled with a different flavor. There are thirty on this plate. The icing on the top has been made to compliment what they have been filled with. The puff pastry is a special recipe. Each puff has been baked to perfection before being filled and chilled. From there, they have been arranged so that should icing from an underlying puff remain on the one above it after it has been removed, it will not detract from the overall taste. Four different sauces surround the pyramid. The corner of the pyramid is arranged to suggest the best taste experience. However, all can be used without conflicting flavors. A light dusting of powdered sugar adds to the overall appeal of the presentation."

Bob was astounded. Harry felt like this was cheating. Dobby had gathered recipes from all over the globe from talking with other house elves. Some had been passed down for centuries and the wacky elf even shoved those and entire cookbooks into his head. He said it was to help Mr. Harry Potter Sir have a normal life.

Bob quickly recovered. "The Lady will now determine the winner."

Justine looked at her husband and shrugged. She went for the cake first. It was indeed an excellent cake. She looked at Bob and said. "I am visiting from the Trade City Santo Brug. This is better than any I have tasted there. You sir, have a gift." Bob danced in place at the approval.

Justine then picked up the top puff off the pyramid and took a bite. When it hit her tongue, she took a long blink. It was exquisite. She tasted chocolate, mint, and strawberry. She didn't even like strawberry and this somehow tasted divine. She closed her eyes as she finished the rest of the puff, savoring the taste.

"My dear are you alright?" Bob's voice brought her back to her senses.

People were smiling at her. Justine collected herself. "That was an indescribable experience. I don't even like strawberry and that was amazing."

Bob was wringing his hands, "So which one is better?"

Justine looked between the two plates. "I'll let you know after I've tried all thirty." This caused people to chuckle.

Bob lightly held out his hand. "Who would win right now?"

Justine pushed the cake to her husband. "Harry." She took another cream puff.

Bob broke down in fake tears at his defeat.

Everyone present got to enjoy the two treats. The cream puffs disappeared faster than the cake but both were gone within minutes.

Collecting the trays, Bob smiled and vowed that he would beat Harry next time. Harry smiled and said "Good Luck."

Harry continued taking orders when the Loss family left the Den.

Justine decided that she would definitely try to get this boy to move. She would be able to get more desserts that way. As they were walking, Felli told her parents that she had made arrangements for dinner and that they would be eating at the house. She then walked off after saying her goodbyes.

Her parents blinked. Felli couldn't cook.

**There you have it, Chapter 3. I hope there aren't too many typos. As always, if you feel inclined to do so, leave a review.**


End file.
